


Duets of an Angel and a Hog

by NowICan_CCC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Funny, One-Shot, Secrets, Silly, honestly Roadhog and Angela are just being idiots, short n' sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: Roadhog finds out a small secret Angela has been hiding.And he teases her.





	Duets of an Angel and a Hog

Mako yawned as he felt his back stiffen from the bed. It was better than what he used to have to sleep on in the out back (the ground mostly), and he wasn't about to complain. He was lucky the overwatch team even accepted him and Jamie into the group. He rolled out of the bed, grabbing a towel and his soaps, using one massive hand to rub his eyes. He reached and grabbed his mask, hooking it on as he made his way to the showers. 

You see, all the crew has to share showers, the males and females split. He had heard stories if what the female showers were like, having both clear plastic curtains AND those fancy cloth ones for ALL the stalls. In the guys bathroom, only three were like that, and one was owned and guarded by Hanzo. The other two were open for anyone who at least wanted a little privacy. Lucio and Morrison probably used those two more than the rest, clearly being more private than the others. 

Oh and God forbid you walk in on Jamison taking a "shower". He usually attached some rubber sole to his peg leg, got nude, and then used the tiled floors to slide around on. He only did that once a week, and getting him to make a legitimate shower was harder than forcing McCree to stop constantly playing "Cotton Eye Joe". 

He huffed out a sigh as he entered the bathroom, taking the first shower stall on his left. He peeled off his pajamas (some old, greasy tank top and baggy shorts), and reached one meaty hand to turn on the faucet before he heard something. 

Humming. 

It was coming from one of the three cloth and plastic curtained showers at the end, but he heard it. The hums were high and sweet, and he immediately knew that wasn't a male. The single showers pouring droplets almost chocked out the noise, but it was there, faint, but there. 

Then he heard singing, and knew exactly who it was. 

"I can't stop this feeling..." 

Angela was a soprano no doubt, with a high voice that was as clear as a bell. 

"Deep in side of me..." 

Oh and you bet Mako knew the song. 

"Boy you just don't realize what you do to me..." 

Hmm. A lyric change. Could that mean anything other than that Angela was just making a hetero female version of it? Or was she implying she was taking about someone? 

"When you hold me, in your arms so tight and let me know, everything's alright..." 

Oh here came his favorite part. 

"Oh- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm-" 

She had a string beautiful voice. 

"Hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing!" 

Mako heard her shower turn off, making her voice more clear and more stunningly amazing. 

"That you're in love with me!" She continued as he heard her squeeze out her hair. 

"Lips as sweet as candy," Mako joined in with her, his bassy voice mixing witg her much more high one and finding an odd harmony, "It's taste is on my mind." 

She went silent, probably stunned that someone else was in there with her and she didn't realize. Roadhog sang on, "Girl you got me thirsty, for another glad of wine-" 

"ROADHOG WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS SHOWER ROOM????!!!!" Angela almost yelled as he ripped her bathrobe off the hangar outside of the stall and hastily wrapped it around herself. 

"Girls? You're in the guys," He replied, shrugging. He finally twisted the knob to his shower, the cool droplets raining down on him. 

"Oh... Oh I'm... I'm sorry," she said so quietly the tank could barely hear her over the water. She sighed, "That explains the cloth-less curtains. I just thought they were getting new ones or something. Oh well... Guess I'm mistaken."

Mako didn't reply as he quickly washed himself and pulled his clothes back on so that Angela could leave. The woman stepped out of her shower once she knew Mako was clothed and looked at him, a small smile filled with glimmering white teeth met him, "I guess that I'm a little embarrassed over what happened today. Getting in the men's shower room and singing..." She trailed off, her face red from being so bashful. 

" 'S fine," the grey haired man rumbled back, looking down at her through his mask (yes he showered with his mask, he didn't want someone to look through the partially see able curtains and catch a glimpse at his face. It's something that McCree or Genji would do with their mischievous attitudes). He then smiled behind his cover, "We should be a duet." 

Angela laughed lightly, putting a small hand on his arm, "I'm afraid I am unsure i want to do that." 

He shrugged a small grin on his face, "You usually sing that song when in the shower?" 

"I mean... it is one my shower songs," she shyly looked down, her shower basket in her hands, her blue eyes not meeting his. 

"You have more?" 

"Y-yeah... 'Aint no Mountain' is one too," she looked up at him, her icey eyes questioning as her cheeks grew light pink. 

"Hmm, find it odd it's those specific songs," Mako cheekily grinned behind his pig mask. 

"O-oh well I-I don't exactly know w-w-what you mean by that b-but it's n-n-not what you're implying a-and-" she continued rambling as she looked to the side, her face now a scarlet red. 

Roadhog just chuckled, making the blonde medic look up at him with a questioning blue gaze. The large man just shook his head and swooped down in one motion, too quick for Angela to say anything. He pressed the sown lip of his mask to her cheek, before standing straight and walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> My gf gave me this idea because she likes to sing a whole lot, even though she's bashful about it (she sings so well, dunno why she wants to hide it). We began to sing "Hooked on a Feeling" together and I couldn't help but play this scenario in my mind.


End file.
